Acepto
by By.Potterciita
Summary: Me gustas...declaro la chica sin recato a los dos hombres que se encontraban con ella. Historia HRxD HRxH ¿?
1. Me gustas

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K….lamentablemente, si fueran míos… creen que estaría matando mis neuronas aquí?? No… las estaría matando en algo mas grande! Que un simple fic…

Les advierto, que soy una persona muy molestosa… así que se encontraran con mis comentarios ácidos de ves en cuando ¿Qué les molesta? Entonces se pueden ir… o se los saltan, **aviso:** están e paréntesis ()

* * *

**Acepto**

**Capitulo Uno: Me gustas…**

Una chica y un chico se encontraban hablando en un bar de Londres recelosamente.

- Pero no se que quieres de todo esto… eres tú la que no pone un nombre o… o un fin a esta… ummm relación - dice un chico rubio, jadeante.

- Por eso te eh citado hoy - responde la chica castaña.

- Entonces dime de una vez para que - comenta algo irritado

- No puedo aun. ¡Merlín! Por que se demora tanto… - susurra mirando su reloj.

- ¿Demorarse tanto quien? Hermione… me puedes explicar

- Creo que ahora si puedo explicarles - dice a modo triunfante al percatarse de que la otra persona que esperaba acaba de llegar.

- ¿Explicarnos? No sabia que era una cita interactiva - agrega el recién llegado - ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

- Lo mismo digo… Hermione¿que hace Potter aquí?

- Simple…, yo lo cite

- ¿Tu nos citaste a ambos?

- Si Draco, yo los cite a los dos. Supongo que imaginan algo el por que

- Claro que imagino algo Hermione, pero dentro de esa "imaginación" Malfoy no se encuentra (si serás picaron) - responde irónico el moreno

- Primero que todo Harry…, por que no tomas haciendo mejor - sugiere la chica - bien - prosigue - se que están confundidos al encontrase aquí los dos. Pero hay una razón. Draco ¿Por qué motivo aceptaste tu venir a esta cita conmigo? - interroga al rubio.

- Bueno, por que… tu y yo…ejem…este. ¡Al diablo! Tú sabes Hermione

- Si, lo se, bien. Harry ¿y tu por que aceptaste?

- No… no me vas a decir… Hermione¿no me vas a decir que tú mantienes algo con este al mismo tiempo que conmigo?

- En primer lugar les quiero aclarar que yo no tengo nada con ninguno de ustedes. Segundo y por el motivo de lo primero… es que ustedes son un par de cobardes que no se atreven a pedirle a una mujer algo mas serio.

- Entonces lo que dice Potter es verdad, tienes algo con él y conmigo… entonces ¿Cómo quieres algo serio si estas con dos personas?

- En eso tienes razón, si algunos de ustedes me hubiera pedido noviazgo no sabría que responder. (suertuda ¬¬) Ahora, ahí el punto de citarlos.

- Explícate - expresa el moreno

- Me gustas - dice mirando a Harry

- Y… me gustas - ahora lo dice mirando hacia un rubio

Al no ver reacción por parte de ningunos de los dos, salvo que ambos tenían cara de perro exigiendo mas. Ella prosigue - y me gustaría tener una relación mas intima… con ustedes dos. -dice jadeante

- ¿Quieres tener una relación intima con los dos?

- Gracias por repetir lo que digo Harry. Si no quieres lo entenderé perfectamente. A ambos entenderé si no quieren (si claro xD). Pero debo decirles que esto es para aclararme y si no participan esto se acaba aquí mismo.

- Creo que no nos dejas opción - suelta el rubio, grave.

-Solo como quieran. Me gustaría que aceptaran…Espero sus llamadas - se levanta con una gran sonrisa arrogante y abandona el lugar dejando a los dos hombres solos.

- ¿Vas a aceptar? - pregunta Draco

- Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que te lleves a la madre de mis futuros hijos ¿y tú?

- Puedes ir despidiéndote de esos hijos Potter, por que la competencia acaba de empezar - responde el rubio estirando la mano a modo de trato. A lo que el moreno la estrecha fuertemente.

_**Mientras tanto….**_

Hermione camina por las calles de Londres pensando en lo que acaba de hacer ¿Dónde había quedado la chica tímida de hace años? Seguramente esos dos se habían encargado de borrarla… A veces no creía su osadía, su amiga Ginny le había dicho mucha veces que extrañaba a la chica que le daba consejos y la que respondía si o no ante un problema. No a la de ahora, que respondía _no se _y se quedaba a ver sus opciones.

A sus 26 años Hermione era una Auror reconocida. Trabajaba en el departamento de magia de Inglaterra con sus amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny. También había que agregar a Draco dentro de los con quien trabajaba. A ese rubio lo había conocido bien ahí…muchas veces salían a cenar después del trabajo o a almorzar. Un día estaba en su oficina viendo las últimas cosas para irse, cuando Draco entra decididamente y la besa. Desde ese día las cosas habían cambiado con él. Y de paso con ella… se había vuelto un poco mas confiada con ella misma (ya quisiera!) y sin querer empezó a coquetear con Harry. Él por su parte al parecer se dio cuanta de eso (hombres…), por que no perdía la oportunidad para tirarle piropos o indirectas. Aunque eso había quedado en el olvido cuando la empezó a tratar mas cariñosamente (si saben a lo que me refiero xD).

Al llegar a su departamento decide llamar a Ginny, tenia que contarle a alguien lo que acaba de hacer.

- Diga - escucha del otro lado de la línea.

- Ginny, soy Hermione, no sabes lo que tengo que contarte

- A que adivino. Por fin te diste cuanta de que tu caso de los elfos esta perdido - suelta una risita

- ¡Eso no es así! Todo esta muy… no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¿A no? Entonces no se me ocurre nada mas viniendo de ti. No, jaja ¡es broma!

- Muy graciosa. Pues para que veas si es algo muy interesante. Algo de lo que incluso te darían celos cuando sepas (o.O y a quien no?!)

- ¡Ahhh! Habla rápido pues mujer que ya me pica de la curiosidad!

- Muy bien¿recuerdas que te conté que Harry y Draco me gustaban?

- Perfectamente, fue el día en que me di cuanta en que los extraterrestre se habían llevando a mi amiga. Pero sigue… tu igual me caes bien.

- Oh por favor Ginny… como sea. Hoy los cite a ambos y se los dije

- ¿Les dijiste que te raptaron los extraterrestre?

- ¡Nada de eso Gin! Les dije que los dos me gustaban!

-¿QUE? Definitivamente no eres Hermione (esa pelirroja no se cansa eh…) ¿y que mas?

- Les dije que quería tener una relación con ambos

- NO, no te creo… ¿y ellos que respondieron? (parece que ya acento cabeza)

- ¿No era que no me creías?

- ¡Hermione! Ya basta y cuéntame

- Esta bien, me dijeron….¿que me dijeron? Ah! No la verdad es que no me dijeron nada

- ¿Como es eso entonces?

- Me fui en ese momento para que pensaran las cosas…

- Pero que astuta ah…Respóndeme una cosa ¿cual te gusta mas?

- Es complicado… con Draco me siento muy bien, no me resisto. Pero Harry es… Harry… - suspira

- Y eso quiere decir…

- Eso quiere decir que estoy confundida y por eso hice todo eso

- ¿Pero tu has tenido sexo con alguno de ellos? No se por que lo pregunto ¡estamos hablando de Harry y Draco! Suelta ironica

- No es como lo pintas. Y no, la respuesta es no. No he tenido relaciones con ninguno de ellos, solo son besos, carisias… cosas así! - se alegro de estar al teléfono, así no podía ver lo sonrojada que se puso.

- ¡No puedo creerlo¿Tienes a dos guapetones a la siga tuya y tu no te lanzas encima de ellos?

- Bueno, primero los conozco en ese ámbito antes de lanzarme a algo mas grande. Cosa que tu deberías hacer de vez en cuando Gin.

- Graciosa…, yo si aprovecho las oportunidades como se deben.

- A si. Lo se… jaja. Oh, espera, tengo otra llamada en la línea.

Bueno, esta es la parte donde ustedes tienen que imaginar a tres personas en línea. Como en las películas¿Pueden cierto? xD

- Diga

- Hermione, soy Harry… me preguntaba si podía ir para tu departamento ahora…

- Hola Harry… y claro que puedes venir.

- ¡ah! Entonces espérame, estoy ahí en unos minutos

- ok, nos vemos.

- nos vemos

- ¿Ginny? Sigues ahí?

- Si aquí estoy. ¡Que sucede?

- ¡Ginny¡Harry viene para acá! Lo siento… debo cortar, después te llamo, adiós.

Y sin esperar respuesta cuelga. No sabia que podía pasar ahora… ¿Y si Harry acepta o no¿Y si viene con una intención de no solo amigos? Debía ir a arreglarse rápido, aunque sea un poco, antes que llegue. Corre a su habitación y se cambia el yérsey. Se mira al espejo e intenta arreglar un poco su pelo (si si….todos sabemos el complejo que tiene Hermione con este), se echa perfume, retoca un poco el maquillaje y va a esperar a que toquen la puerta en la sala. Se mira en un espejo grande que había puesto ahí y practica métodos de cómo abrir. Sorprendentemente se sorprendió (que chica) de que fuera ella la que estuviera haciendo eso, y por un segundo¡solo por un segundo! Creyó que no era ella la del reflejo.

Alguien toca la puerta, no creía que se fuera a demorar tan poco. Igualmente va a abrir, como toda chica, antes de abrir se acomoda la ropa y prepara su rostro (las mujeres entienden no?). Abre.

- Hermione, estas muy linda ¿esperabas a alguien?

- ¡Draco! No… ósea si, pero no importa pasa, pasa.

----

**Y eh aquí donde acaba el primer capitulo! Lo siento… pero mi imaginación en este memento no da para mas, como para seguirlo (broma…. O no?) **

**Después de un tiempo (como dos años!) volvii, nunca había escrito una historia de Harry Potter y una amiga me insistió, así que aquí me tienen. Para sacarlo de las dudas yo antes escribía sobre CCS (sakura) y después de unos problemas que tuve, decidí cerrar y borrarlo todo, hasta hace un tiempo que me entusiasmaron por ahí a que escribiera algo (sobre Harry Potter exactamente! En pocas palabras casi me amenazan!) **

**Escribí esta historia sobre HermionexDraco HermionexHarry, aun no decido con quien realmente ira a terminar, lo que si tengo claro ¡es que va a ser con uno de los dos! E aquí la parte donde ustedes entran que me dicen… con quien la dejo? Con la frialdad de Draco? O con la inocencia (aunque no lo crean…)( No lo crean…) de Harry? Que dicen? Escucho Harry por ahí… o pero ese de aya grito muy fuerte Malfoy! No se… la verdad eso lo voy a decidir a medida que avance…No creo que tenga mas de 4 capítulos…no, definitivamente no, pero quiero sus opiniones!**

**Si alguien ha visto la serie y el capitulo de donde me base para la historia… pues… bien por el! Si lo ha visto de seguro se dará cuenta que serie es…no lo voy a decir por que no quiero y punto! Mas misterio asi…. Ujjuju**

**Bueno… me queda solo decir que espero sus reviews! Unos 10…o 20 para empezar? Ummm….si.? digan que si, todo depende de eso! De los reviews! Si! Asii es! Y de nada mas! Nos leemos tonces….**

**Aiozzz!**

**Alliss**


	2. ¿acepto?

**Aquí va a ver la narración mas que nada desde el punto de vista de Hermione, es como las ideas de ella expresadas por otra persona, pero ahí se darán cuenta.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos¿acepto?**

- Bonita casa Granger - objeta Draco una vez dentro de esta. Observa el lugar muy curiosamente

- Puedes dejar de comportarte como si nunca hubieras estado aquí - agrega Hermione con una sonrisa

- Si…tienes razón¿será el hecho de que nunca dejas de sorprenderme? - pregunta irónico

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- O no… yo nada…nada. ¿Qué voy a querer decir con eso¿Qué me sorprende que estés con dos personas a la vez¿O de la propuesta que nos acabas de hacer?... ¿sorprenderme? Nah…

- Esta bien. Deja el sarcasmo…no es necesario

- Muy bien, creo que aquí los dos queremos que dejemos de hacer algo. Tu quieres que yo deje mi ironía y yo quiero que dejes tus jueguitos… ¿es un trato justo no? - inquiere malévolo

- ¿Me harías el favor de explicarme de que estas hablando?

- Ya te lo dije, quiero que dejes tus jueguitos

- Y según tú ¿Cuáles serian mis jueguitos esta vez?

- Vamos, no me vas a decir que todo eso que hiciste fue verdadero… ¿crees que no me di cuenta que fue una jugarreta para darme celos y que al fin me declare?

- ¡No! No es así, lo que les dije a ti a Harry es real, cada palabra

- Esa ni tu te la crees, si esta claro que no te gusta Potter, que haces todo por mi - finaliza con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta Paris Hilton (pero recuerden, estamos hablando de Hermione ;D )

- No… estas muy equivocado si crees que las cosas son así, esta muy lejos de la pista Malfoy

- No lo creo - se empieza a acercar provocativamente hacia la chica - o dime que esto esta equivocado… - y la besa, muy desenfrenadamente. La arrincona en la pared y comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos. La arrastra hasta llegar a un sofá y la deposita ahí dejando a él encima de ella. Sube sus manos por dentro de la blusa de la chica, siente como Hermione se estremece entre sus brazos. Se siguen besando frenéticamente hasta que escuchan la puerta sonar (que inoportuno no? O oportuno? Jiji)

Esta bien, esta bien, después de a verse arreglado para Harry resulta que ahora lo recibirá toda estropeada. Se arregla lo mas que puede y después de mandarle una mirada de culpa a Draco, va a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Harry - dice algo contrariada

- Hola - se acerca a Hermione y le deposita un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios (ahh… ven que el chiquillo no es tan inocente jee)

Después de a ver salido de la estupefacción que le había producido aquel gesto de Harry, Hermione se dispuso a ir a enfrentar un encuentro algo incomodo.

- ¿Estas ocupada Hermione? Te noto algo…-

- Eh... no Harry no pasa nada, digo este si, pero. Mira lo que pasa- dice Hermione siendo observada por un Harry confuso

- ¿Potter? -- ¿Malfoy? - preguntan acopladamente los dos chicos. Se miran entre ellos y luego a Hermione. Parecía un partido de tenis.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntan ambos (y siguen con el partido ;D) - Hermione ¿Qué hace el aquí? - entrambos se miran con odio.

- Ehh… Bueno, ya que estamos los tres aquí, que les parece si celebramos ¿eh? - pregunta miedosa. Tratando de calmar el ambiente. (¬¬ no haces mucho esfuerzo Hermione…xD)

Los hombres la miran como si tuviera una basura en un diente.

- ¿Por que no me dijiste que Malfoy estaba aquí cuando te llame? Me hubiera ahorrado el viaje…

- ¿Habías quedado con este idiota Hermione¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - se hace un silencio - Claro… ahora entiendo todo…y yo como imbécil caí en tu jueguito. Eres igual a todas Granger… no vales la pena - decía el chico mientras iba a buscar su abrigo (no me pregunten como se lo llego a sacar)

- Draco, no sabes lo que hablas. Las cosas no son como dices, Harry solo llamo para ver si podía venir, después llegaste tu y-

- Anda a convencer a otro con ese cuento, hace tiempo que dejaste de ser la santurrona que eras antes-

- Deja de insultarla - agrega Harry crudamente, claro que después de a verle dado un empujón.

- ¡Vaya! vamos Potter, no me digas que tu no crees eso… Granger dejo de ser una santa hace tiempo ¿o que no sabes?

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunta jadeante

- Hermione… ¿por que no se lo cuentas tu¿Por qué no le cuentas todo lo que hemos pasado juntos¡Vamos¡Dile! Cuéntale todo… ¿O acaso con Potter lo pasaste mejor? Te creí todo Hermione… todo. Pero veo que para ti no fue importante…- objeta avanzando. Hace un mohín de irse. Pero lo detienen…

- Draco ¡no! No hagas esto… por favor escúchame

- Por un momento pensé que todo era una mentira, dime iluso… o no se, pero jamás creí lo que dijiste hoy en el bar. Será mejor que me valla - concluye mirado a los presentes con la mirada llena de odio.

Harry y Hermione lo observan marcharse. Escuchan el portazo para despertar del trance en que se encontraban.

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta el chico - Hermione… ¿me podrías explicar que quiso decir Malfoy con toda esa cursilería de 'lo que pasamos juntos'? - imita la voz de Malfoy

- No lo se Harry, no se a que se refiere con eso… - dice con la mirada gacha

- A pesar de todo, creo que en parte ese cretino tiene razón.

- Harry, no me digas que tu también…

- No Hermione, pero supongo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que mantenías una relación con otra persona…

- ¡Pero si no es nada grave Harry! Yo no tenia ninguna relación estable con ninguno! Podía estar con quien se me diera la reverenda gana! - espeta algo colérica

- Creo que ahí esta el problema Hemione…

- ¿A que te refieres¿Qué problema? Harry, me estas confundiendo mas de lo que ya estoy!

- Que ninguno quería que estuvieras con otra persona, a parte de con uno mismo - vocifera Harry penetrantemente - por ejemplo- levanta una mano hasta el rostro de Hermione - yo te quería solo para mi - y la besa.

Aunque Harry la besaba dulcemente, la besaba como siempre ella había deseado, no podía dejar de sentirse mal en su interior. ¿La razón? Draco Malfoy… en el fondo le había dolido mucho lo que había dicho el rubio… las cosas no eran así

- Harry, ahora no-

- Shhh, no hables. Deja de pensar en él ¿quieres? Solo concéntrate en mí - y esta vez la besa mas apasionadamente.

¿Por qué ella iba a rechazar eso¿Solo por estar amargándose la vida por un rubio insolente? No… ella no iba permitir eso. Además las caricias de Harry le estaban haciendo perder el control - ahh….!- ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso? Como sea… ¡pero que siga! Hermione se asombro de la habilidad que tenia Harry para estas cosas…y, aunque sea en una pequeña parte de su ser, se sintió celosa, celosa de no a ver sido ella con la cual Harry hubiera estado desde el principio. ¿Por qué si no hasta ahora, nunca había tomado la posibilidad de tener algo con Harry? Es cierto que en el colegio eran muy unidos, pero nunca paso mas a ya de una amistad, y pensándolo bien, Harry era una persona que tenia todo lo que ella quería…pero en si misma, había algo que le impedía estar con él, y Hermione Garnger, en una de las pocas cosas de su vida, no quería saber la respuesta de lo que eso significara.

Era de mañana, lo sabia…el sol entraba por la ventana molestando su vista. Se sienta en la cama aun tapada y mira a su alrededor. Se sentía sola en aquel lugar todas las mañanas, desearía tener a alguien a su lado en momentos como esos. Quizás por eso su desesperación de tener una pareja, pero… ¿tenia que ser todo tan difícil? Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, la noche pasada había bebido mucho, y la cosa era, que ella nunca bebía. Recuerda que estaba en lo mejor con Harry cuando de la nada ella para todo. Menos mal que Harry la entendió y no intento nada mas. Tuvieron una amable platica donde salieron puras incoherencias por parte de los dos, ella intentando no nombrar a Draco en lo absoluto y el no queriendo tocar aquel tema. Y bebió, bebió como una ebria alcohólica que no se controlaba, después… después…ella… después ella y Harry ¡después ella y Harry¿Qué paso? No recordaba nada¿Qué se supone que debería a ver pasado? Dos chicos borrachos, amigos de toda la vida ¿no pueden hacer nada imprudente cierto¡NO! Todo eso solo la llevaba a una sola parte ¡había hecho el amor con Harry Potter y ella no recordaba nada¿Era posible algo así? Si lo hizo ¡tendría que recordarlo! Una experiencia así no podía ni quería olvidarla! La cuestión era que ni siquiera sabía si había pasado. Se levanta velozmente tratando de encontrar indicios de si algo paso la noche anterior. Se mira, solo estaba con un camisón ¡y eso! No era buena señal…va hacia la sala, todo sigue igual, en la mesa de centro había una nota, se acerca. _"debe ser de Harry"_ pensó. La lee.

_No lo hicimos_

Simple, corto y practico _"no lo hicimos" _se repetía una y otra vez _"¡no lo hicimos!" _¿Qué clase de nota era esa? Después de a ver hablado montonera de tonterías la noche pasada, él le dejaba una nota solo diciendo _no lo hicimos,_ ni un 'adiós' o 'nos vemos pronto' o algo por el estilo. Se molesto, siempre había sido observadora e impulsiva. _"bueno…mira el lado bueno, al menos…no lo hiciste…"_ pensó. ¿Y eso era bueno? Claro que lo era…si no fuera así, por lo menos le gustaría recordarlo.

Menos mal que ese día era sábado, así no va a tener que encontrarse con Harry ni Draco en un mismo lugar, por lo menos no hasta el lunes, quizás de aquí a ese día las cosas ya estén solucionadas, o eso esperaba. ¿Qué mejor que salir en un día como ese con una amiga? Además…así podría aclarar algunas dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

Toma el teléfono.

- Alo¿Ginny?

- Si, que pasa Hermione

- ¿Estas ocupada hoy?

- mmm… pues no lo se ¿Por qué?

- Para que nos juntemos, quiero hablar contigo, necesito contarte algunas cosas

- Ah… mmm, definitivamente estoy ocupada

- ¡Ginny! Enserio ¿nos juntamos o no?

- Ok, esta bien ¿Dónde?

- En el Cherryplace

- Bien. Ah….! Sii! Me tienes que contar que paso anoche con Harry! Se me había olvidado! Me tienes que contar todo, muy bien, ve de inmediato, yo voy saliendo-

- Cállate Ginny, adiós.

Genial, resulta que ahora va a tener que contestar una montonera de preguntas por parte de Ginny, y cuando esa chica quería saber algo… era peor que Parvati y Lavender juntas.

- A ver si entendí. Darco cree que jugaste con él y una montonera de pestes mas, y Harry se comporta como todo un galán ¿es eso no? - pregunta Ginny turbada una vez que Hermione le explico todo lo pasado la noche anterior - pues… no se que duda tienes respecto a esto, por lo que me constaste yo veo todo claro

- Todo claro… ¿respecto a que?

- Respecto a cual es el mejor partido pues Hermione, es tan claro como que yo soy regia estupenda ¿no?

- Bueno, al parecer estas perdiendo tu toque, por que yo no veo nada claro - contesta Hermione risueña.

- Para nada, pero creo que deberías darte cuenta tu solita quien es el mejor para ti. No te digo nada por que quiero que tu sola te des cuenta, además pienso que tu lo tienes claro, el problema son tus sentimientos ¿no?

- Ah…-suspira - si…, no se de quien estoy enamorada Gin, quizás de los dos, quizás de ninguno…quizás solo es mi loco deseo de tener una pareja estable o de que alguien me desee¡pero yo no le quiero hacer daño a nadie! Por lo que veo al parecer ya lo hice… ya viste lo que paso con Draco… y no quiero hacerle lo mismo a Harry…creo que tengo que hacer algo al respecto…

- Lo mismo digo amiga, y creo que las dos sabemos la respuesta o la solución a eso ¿cierto?

- Si…tengo que elegir por uno de ellos, ya - dice…algo decidida

_**Horas mas tarde**_

La castaña pensaba y pensaba sentada en un sofá de su casa. Después de la conversación con Ginny quedo mas aclarada pero también mas nerviosa ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Dicen que cuando estas entre dos amores lo mejor es pensar a cual de los dos te gustaría estar abrazando en esos momentos, con cual te gustaría estar conversando y con cual te proyectas mas tiempo, el problema era… que ella no podía descifrar nada de eso, y no era por que quería abrazar a los dos o algo así, la razón era por que no quería descubrir nada de eso, no quería elegir a uno, tampoco era que quería quedarse con los dos (zaa!), por que si elegía a uno, inevitablemente le va a estar haciendo daño al otro.

"_un momento, espera espera espera Hermione, quizás las cosas no son así¡ninguno aun se te a declarado! Se te han insinuado y cosas así, pero nada mas"_

Y era cierto, en ningún momento alguno de los chicos le dijo lo que sentía por ella, quizás solo se estaban divirtiendo, quizás era algo pasajero. Posiblemente solo habían aprovechado la oportunidad de ver a una chica libre con cual estar…pero ¿en que momento ellos le habían dicho algo comprometedor¿En que momento le dijeron alguna frase como 'quiero estar junto a ti' por ejemplo? es cierto, Harry le dijo que la quería solo para ella¿pero y él? Quizás quería que ella estuviera solo con él, mientras que él tiene a varias "_esta bien Hermione te estas yendo a extremos" _¿Por qué ella era la que tenia que dar el primer paso y la que estuviera que estar complicándose la vida? Esta bien, lo tenia decidido, el primero que se le declare correctamente, con todas sus leyes, como debe ser, con ese se quedara. Caso cerrado.

Aunque eso quizás tarde algo, si nos damos cuenta de que hablamos de Draco y Harry, ella esperara. Aunque no sabia cual era el correspondiente para ella, sabía, y lo sentía, que uno de ellos, era el amor de su vida. Solo estaba confundida por tenerlos a los dos frente a ella, por eso su corazón se confunde y no sabe cual es. Aunque si se declara el incorrecto ella sabia que cualquiera de los dos la podría hacer feliz. (o.o)

Por ahora, quizás lo mejor sea hablar con Draco e intentar que abra los ojos y que entre en razón. Se viste y arregla decentemente y sale de su departamento con dirección al de Draco, no sabia como la recibiría ni que pasaría, pero al menos tenia que intentarlo.

- Draco¿estas ahí? - llama la castaña después de varios intentos golpeado la puerta.

Toca de nuevo. Siente ruido adentro

- Dra- no puede seguir hablando, el rubio abrió la puerta y ella, se quedo con la boca abierta.

Frente a ella, Draco estaba solo con un buzo y su torso expuesto a la vista de la castaña. Mientras que él la miraba seriamente, matándola con la mirada. Sin duda, una vista envidiable. (risa del pájaro loco jeJeJeJeJe! )

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta el ojigris

- Eh… - traga saliva disimuladamente - eg…quería hablar contigo - agrega recobrando la compostura.

- ¿A si¿de que?

- Puedo pasar aunque sea…- interroga curiosa

- Pasa - se limita a decir, haciéndose a un lado para la entrada.

- Draco, yo… tú ayer te fuiste muy precipitadamente, no quiero que entiendas mal las cosas, mi intención en ningún momento fue jugar contigo ni con ninguno de los dos…

- Mira Granger, aunque esa no haya sido tu intención ¿Qué pretendía queriendo tener una relación con dos chicos? Jamás aceptaría una locura así…

- Pero que quieres que hiciera, estaba confundida, lo sigo estando, solo buscaba una solución. Y al ver que ustedes no iban a hacer nada yo decidí hacer algo… ¿o quieres que me quedara esperando toda la vida a que tú tomaras alguna iniciativa? Por ti habrías dejado las cosas como estaban y hubiera sido perfecto

- Si, puede que tengas razón, la cosa es que jamás me imagine que tú llegaras a estar con otro. ¿no hubiera sido mejor sacarme celos? Es mas simple

- Quizás duela pero… yo no quería darte celos a ti, yo con todo esto quiero aclarar mis sentimientos… no dar celos.

- Bueno… ¿y? - la interroga mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos

- ¿y que?

- ¿aclaraste tus sentimientos? - dice obvio

- Err… no del todo

- ¿y que es eso del todo?

- Cosas mías, cosas que no pienso discutir contigo por ahora

- ¿Entonces que quieres discutir?

- Sobre lo de anoche, no tenias por que reaccionar así

- No me digas como debo reaccionar, deberías tú ponerte en mi caso

- ¿y cual es tu caso?

- Mi caso es - dice acercándose a ella - que no quiero compartirte con nadie - la toma del rostro - no quiero tener una relación compartida ni que tu te beses con otro que no sea yo

- Ehh…no…

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero Hermione - finaliza con un beso.

En el momento de separarse Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, si decir algo o salir corriendo.

- Quiero que seas mi novia - dice mirándola a los ojos - ¿Qué dices?

Y aunque eso era lo que ella esperaba, una confesión y un compromiso, ella no podía dar una respuesta en esos momentos ¿Cómo iba aceptar y después le dice a Harry? No podía…si quería aceptar, primero tenia que decirle a Harry que cortaba todo y ahí aceptar a Draco. Mientras solo…

- Yo… no puedo responderte ahora…

- ¿es por san Potter cierto? - dice fuertemente

- Trata de entender…

- Esta bien…pero me gustaría que aceptaras - y la vuelve a besar.

Y estando en los brazos de Draco, después de lo que ella había esperado…después de todo lo que se cuestiono y de la decisión que había tomado, la respuesta que debería darle a Draco es _si_. Y aunque hable con Harry, le diga lo que paso y aceptara ser novia de Draco, ella… no se sentía feliz por eso.

Si, esta en los brazos de Draco, pero sus pensamientos decían otro nombre…

Pero la decisión ya la había tomado…

**Ok ok ok, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente con esto del triangulo amoroso, pero esa era la idea desde un principio. Así que no me maten…Y no se precipiten, las cosas aun no están resueltas…pero la cosa es, motívenme! Ósea…me motivaron mas los HHR con los reviews pasados…y eso mis queridísimos amigos, influye mucho… es para la gente esto no? Gente que a veces lee y ni deja un review… u.u _dejen ps!!_**

**Si lo tengo puesto en la sección HHR ahora es por que me llegaron mas reviews de ellos, y entiendo que me siguieran llegando mas de ellos, es obvio no?**

**Respecto a las personas que se dieron cuanta de donde saque la idea, les digo que fue solo eso… la idea, solo una inspiración, no tiene que ver absolutamente nada una cosa con la otra…**

**Alguien dijo que podría dejar a Harry con Ginny, la cosa es, a ellos los vieron en el libro, y seguramente los verán en el siguiente! En fics? Para que…. Personalmente no me atrae la pareja… me gustan mas los imposibles-posible, algo raro no? Aunque no me niego a ninguna pareja!**

**Bueno, seria eso! Si alguien quiere leer un DHR seguro! Pero súper seguro! Así que esta destinado para eso! Bueno… también hice una historia de ellos! Ahí si quieren la leen!**

**Eso es! Y lo importante, gracias a! tatatatan!!! Tambores!**

**_AndyPG, __Granger.k,l_****_ Chica Malfoy, _****_Maxia de Malfoy_****_, Kassu, deli, NidPotter, machis, __Giin Potter., __Erunde_****_, cindypotter, anette, lanyera, Lilem._**

**Gracias!**

**Allis!**


End file.
